villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kokichi Oma
Kokichi Oma is the secondary antagonist in the videogame Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, serving as the main antagonist of both Chapter 4 and Chapter 5. He is one of the sixteen participants of the Killing School Semester. Thought not outright evil, he commits many questionable and anti-heroic actions throughout the game which includes manipulating Gonta into becoming the blackened and pretending to be the mastermind in order to stop the killing game. He was later murdered by Kaito Momota. He was voiced by Derek Stephen Prince in the English dubbed version of the game, and by Hiro Shimono in the Japanese dubbed version, the former previously dubbed Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu in the previous Danganronpa installments. History Prior to joining the cast of Danganronpa, Kokichi was an ordinary and talentless boy. However, once he successfully participated in the 53rd season of Danganronpa, he received various fabricated memories. Upon meeting Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Pianist and Ultimate Detective respectively, stating to be the leader of a super powerful and evil organization - one that he claims to have hundreds upon thousands of members across the world, though neither of them buy into his claims. The organization in question is actually a small group of pranksters who go by the name "D.I.C.E.", who pull pranks on others for the sake of entertainment and have a strict rule against killing. Personality Described by Shuichi Saihara as "the human embodiment of a lie", Kokichi is a masterful schemer who enjoys creating lies and freely states whatever he's thinking, regardless of how it makes others feel. He often says things in an attempt to anger the others, such as constantly teasing Keebo and Miu and calling Maki a nerd for knowing a lot about killing. Because of this, Kokichi is easily capable of manipulating the class trials, often leading the others into dead ends or in an attempt to intimidate the culprit. After the conclusion of the fourth class trial, Kokichi pretends to mourn for the now deceased Gonta, only to reveal it as a lie soon after and state that he'd never cry for him. From this point onward, Kokichi's mischevious and somewhat childlike demeanor is dropped, with Kokichi now acting cold, uncaring and nearly insane. He claims to enjoy the suffering and pain of others, with the Killing Game serving as a perfect source of it. In spite of Kokichi's antagonistic nature on the surface, as well as his various cruel deeds throughout the game, Kokichi does indeed possess a compasionate side; albeit one that is rarely seen by the other students. During his private conversation with Kaito in Chapter 5, Kokichi expresses his true feelings towards the Killing Game, stating that those who are enjoying the students' suffering "piss him off" and that he had to "lie to himself" in order to get any enjoyment out of it. Kokichi considers lying to be a major part of who he is, believing lies to be just as - if not more - important than the truth. He also claims to use them as a way to entertain those around him. Gallery Gonta_Gokuhara_and_Kokichi_Oma.png|Kokichi revealing himself and Gonta as the "Killing Game Busters" Kokichi_controlling_the_Exisals.png|Kokichi controlling the unmanned Exisals D.I.C.E..png|Kokichi with the other members of D.I.C.E. Kaito_slaps_Kokichi.png|Kokichi after being punched by Kaito 039DD11E-74EB-4C40-BD5C-149A94FA8AF8.jpeg|Maki Shooting Kokichi 0BAF4CFB-1470-4BE1-8DB3-1F74E4CBCE1F.jpeg|Kokichi In A Class Trial 13974392-4EB4-4AC8-9517-2E29469D0CA7.jpeg|Maki Choking Kokichi Trivia *Kokichi's English voice actor in the game, Derek Stephen Prince is also known for voicing the Digimon Emperor in Digimon Adventure 2. *The death scene of Kokichi is obviously one of the most brutal deaths among the entire Danganropa franchise, along with the death of Nagito Komaeda, who is also a Chapter 5 victim. See also *Kokichi Ouma on Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Game Bosses Category:Symbolic Category:Usurper Category:Video Game Villains Category:Strategic Category:Sadists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Crime Lord Category:Hypocrites Category:Teenagers Category:Trickster Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Danganronpa Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Non-Action Category:Suicidal Category:Mischievous Category:Remorseful Category:Comic Relief Category:Affably Evil Category:Manga Villains Category:On & Off